M2M
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Un fic de mi pareja favorita MariamxMax. Chicas que no les gusta el yaoi, este es para ustedes y para quien desee entrar.


Kari: Este es un fic un tanto meloso, pero esta es una parejita que adoro, espero os guste.

**M2M **

Había estado paseándose toda la noche de un lado a otro de la habitación; su rostro reflejaba una clara preocupación, había algo en su cabeza, una idea; y en su corazón, un sentimiento que le había robado el sueño esa noche, y la noche anterior a esa, y la anterior a la anterior.

Por fin se detuvo, y a continuación fue a tomar asiento a la orilla de la cama; sus largos cabellos azulados caían sobre su jovial rostro. Suspiro...

Tendré que hacerlo – musito al tiempo que una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios. Hacia días que había estado tratando de evitar pensar en ello, pero a estas alturas ya era imposible, era inevitable darle mas vueltas al asunto. Al fin había tomado esa importante decisión.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy de mañana, se puso el uniforme, amarro su largo cabello en una cola de cabello y sujeto también la cinta roja en su frente, se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, tomo su mochila y salio.

Caminando por las calles y en tanto llegaba al lugar indicado, armaba las ideas en su cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a pronunciar aquellas palabras? ¿Qué haría si todo salía como ella esperaba? ¿Qué haría si todo salía mal? ¿Qué haría si ya existía alguien más? ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo?... ¡Claro que si! Por supuesto. Ver a ese hermoso niño valía la pena; por contemplar sus bellos ojos azules, por oler su sedosa cabellera rubia y por poder tocar esa blanca piel valía la pena arriesgarse a un rechazo, que era desafortunadamente lo que ella esperaba.

Por fin llego, se detuvo frente a la escuela. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases pero tenia que aguardar unos momentos ya que el objeto de su amor tenia la irremediable costumbre de llegar tarde, y era absolutamente necesario que ella hablara con el antes de que su fuerza la traicionara. Por el momento se sentía segura de si misma y con el valor necesario para llevar a cabo su cometido; pero cuando alcanzo a distinguir a lo lejos la silueta delgada de un chico rubio ojiazul, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y todas la ideas en su cabeza se revolvieron, las manos le temblaban y toda su anterior confianza, se desvaneció.

¡Hola Mariam! –Saludo el chico con su tan peculiar sonrisa.

¡H... Hola Max! –Respondió la chica muy nerviosa y todavía más cuando noto que su interlocutor la miraba tan fijamente- ¿Q... Que pasa? –Pregunto sonrojada.

Dímelo tu, –Contesto muy extrañado- ya deberíamos entrar a la escuela, es tarde.

Mariam por fin volvió a la realidad, la campana ya había sonado y ella ni siquiera la había escuchado.

Bueno, vamos –Se echo a caminar el rubio.

Su oportunidad parecía derrumbarse, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse a la primera. Cuando vio alejarse al muchacho corrió tras el emparejándose.

¿Sucede algo Mariam? –se sorprendió Max al verla tan cerca de el.

Yo... necesito hablar contigo. No ahora, durante el almuerzo –dijo sin mirar en ningún momento al otro.

Si, claro, y puedo saber ¿Para que?

Lo sabrás cuando te lo diga. Esperame en la azotea del edificio en donde esta mi salón. No traigas a tus amigos, ven solo –Dicho esto echo a correr nuevamente a su salón dejando a un Max totalmente confuso.

Transcurrían las horas de clase y Max no dejaba de pensar en que seria lo que Mariam quería decirle. Con los antecedentes que lo unían a ella no dudaba que lo hubiera citado para beybatallar

Es una gran beyluchadora, lo se – Se decía a sus adentros el americano- pero ya debió haber entendido que nunca podrá ganarle a Draciel. Aun que pensándolo bien, ella jamás se tomo la molestia de citarme para tener una beybatalla, siempre aparecía sin previo aviso.

Era difícil que Max no pensara en el extraño comportamiento de Mariam. El lo había intentado, se había esforzado por ser amigo de ella, pero siempre había sido rechazado, para ella el era su enemigo, lo tenia bien claro porque Mariam misma se lo había dicho. La integrante de los Saint Sheelds era una chica preciosa, eso era una realidad para Max, no por nada era una de las chicas mas populares del colegio. No dudaba que en el fondo, muy en el fondo ella fuera una chica tierna y dulce, pues entre las palabras fuertes y ásperas con que se había dirigido a el, también habían salido unas como "muñequito de peluche" y "niño bonito". Como fuera que ella fuera algo era seguro, era totalmente impredecible, ¿qué seria lo que traería entre manos esta vez?

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora del almuerzo. En su intento por salir a la cita solo, el pobre de Max tuvo que mentirle a Tyson acerca de un gigantesco almuerzo que le habían preparado en la cafetería, como todos sabemos, Tyson tiene dos puntos débiles 1) el beyblade y 2) la comida, es de esperar que el plan de Max funciono a la perfeccion, aunque el mismo se sintió culpable por aprovecharse de esa manera de su amigo. Kenny y Hilary no fueron problema pues, salieron corriendo tras Tyson.

El rubio se dirigió al edificio en el que estudiaba Mariam, tomo las escaleras y subió los cuatro pisos del mismo hasta llegar a la azotea. Al abrir la puerta para salir al lugar citado, contemplo la imagen de una chica parada junto al barandal, quien no se había dado cuenta de que el chico la observaba, se veía tan hermosa con el viento meciendo su larga cabellera azulada. Solo por el placer de contemplarla Max se hubiera quedado así, sin llamar su atención, pero era ya muy tarde, pues ella se percato de la llegada del muchacho. Así que el se acerco a ella, recargándose también en el barandal.

Perdón, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –pregunto Max.

No, no, acabo de llegar también. Gracias por venir –respondió Mariam sin mirarlo.

No digas eso, no es nada –Max sonrió rascándose la cabeza, consideraba que aquello no tenia nada de especial como para que Mariam lo tomara tan enserio- Y bien, ¿Para que querías que viniera?

Bueno yo... –las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y por mas que trataba no querían salir.

Silencio

¿No vas a decirme que es lo que pasa? –Insistió el americano – Te prometo que no voy a enojarme – ella seguía sin contestar – Ja, no me digas que quieres salir conmigo –bromeo sabiendo que no era verdad. Pero Mariam se lo tomo muy en serio, se ruborizo completamente y abrió los ojos de par en par aunque continuo sin decir nada. Max se sintió mal por su comentario.

Discúlpame –dijo queriendo remediar su error- no debí decirlo, yo solo quería hacerte reír pero veo que no tuvo nada de gracioso –estaba apenado.

Mariam en tanto, sentía su corazón tan agitado, y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que creyó que Max los escucharía. Ella estaba intentando controlarse, pero Max malinterpreto su silencio, y opto por mejor retirarse.

Será mejor que me vaya – estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando una mano se poso sobre la suya reteniéndolo. Max se sorprendió al ver que Mariam lo aprisionaba fuertemente, aunque continuaba con la mirada perdida.

He estado... tratando de decirte, de hallar la manera de decirte que... –nuevamente titubeo, no era sencillo hacer aquello.

¡SI! – Max estaba deseoso de saber que era lo que Mariam deseaba decirle

La dueña de Shark Crash volvió el rostro para contemplar esos hermosos ojos azules, eran tan bellos; podía verlos todo el tiempo sin siquiera parpadear y continuaría sintiendo aquel maravilloso sentimiento en su corazón.

¿Estas enamorada de mí? – Sin querer volvió a bromear (era inevitable, al parecer estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Tyson y esto comenzaba a afectarle), tarde comprendió que la vez pasada eso no funciono. Se arrepintió de lo dicho. Pensó que había echado a perder todo. Si le iba bien, quizás solo recibiría una merecida bofetada de parte de la chica. Solo espero.

N... No – contesto ella algo fuera de si. Max tuvo que reconocer que aquella respuesta lo desilusiono (le dolió, diría yo). Si, había sido solo una broma pero, hubiera deseado que fuera cierto.

Mariam aun continuaba sujetando fuertemente la mano del dueño de Draciel.

No solo estoy enamorada... yo te amo Max –Al fin, después de tantos esfuerzos pudo pronunciar aquellas tres ultimas palabras, al fin su corazón sabría la verdad, lo único que restaba era esperar la reacción del dueño de su amor.

Max por su parte estaba atónito, miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente ante aquellas palabras: "La primera vez que vio a Mariam", "La vez que ella fue a buscarlo a casa del abuelo", "Cuando quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros", "las veces que beybatallaron" "las veces que lo llamo muñeco de peluche" "el y ella" "su sonrisa" "sus ojos verdes"... Un momento... ¡Que bellos ojos verdes! tenia aquella chica tres años mayor que el.

En tanto Max pensaba todas esas cosas, la pobre Mariam imaginaba lo peor.

Bien... –dijo la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Max –dime ¿qué piensas?

El rubio no supo que contestar. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Qué le dijera que también la amaba? ¿Qué fueran novios? ¡¿QUE?!

No te preocupes –soltó la mano del otro –ya sabia que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí. De cualquier forma al menos lo intente... Olvídalo –se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero, fue ahora la mano de Max quien la sujeto, ella lo miro muy sorprendida.

¡No te vayas! –Suplico Max para luego atraerla hacia si mismo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pudieron verse reflejados en los ojos del otro. La tomo por la cintura y la beso suavemente y luego, mas intensamente. Ella estaba estupefacta pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y coloco sus brazos en derredor del cuello de el, respondiendo con la misma intensidad el calido beso de Max. Era una sensación tan maravillosa, tan placentera e indescriptible sentirse en los brazos del hombre a quien amaba, sentir sus labios en contacto con los de ella; cuantas veces había soñado con este momento, pero esto era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño, era la realidad que no se esfumaría al despertar.

Así, aquellos dos chicos que solitariamente habían subido hasta ese lugar, bajaron abrazados, descubriendo que el amor, es mejor cuando se comparte.

END?

Kari T.K: Ja, algo dulce?, o aburrido?, simple? Lo siento mucho pero me encanta esa pareja se me hace muy Kawaii, así que espero les haya gustado. Tal vez, si es que les interesa, la continuaré. Si te gusto, por fa, deja review... y si no, pues, sería bueno saber por qué. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.


End file.
